Two young lovers
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Carmelita is a thirteen year old fox who secretly loves a fourteen year old Raccoon, Sly. But what happens when they meet outside her apartemnt?


**(A/N: This is just a quick one-shot I thought of. Enjoy!)**

It was a rainy day in Paris, the city of wonders and love. On a balcony of a tall house, a female fox was standing. She had shining brown eyes, and curly blue hair. She was thinking of a boy in her class. He was a really handsome raccoon, with glossy grey hair and piercing chocolate eyes. She loved him fiercely, but didn't have the guts to tell him. He was one of those new-girl-every-day guys, and she thought that she wouldn't have a chance. What she didn't know was that she soon would do something that would change much.

It was early at night when the girl fox went outside for a walk. Her name was Carmelita. Just a normal young girl, thirteen years old. Nothing more, and nothing less. As she walked through the park just outside her apartment, she was thinking about him. The young raccoon boy she secretly loved. Sly was his name. The young fox sighed when she saw his face in an inner sight. She would classify him as a ''Too good for her'' boy. Or that was at least what she thought that her classmates would say.

She stopped when she passed a pool of water lying on the ground. Seeing her face in the pool made her think about Sly again. He was also very young, just fourteen years old.

''He'll never notice me…'' was the thought that passed through her mind.

She just stared at the reflection in the pool for a few moments. She could admit that the face looking back at her was really cute. Maybe, just maybe, they would become even friends someday.

-''Carmelita? Is that you?'' A voice asked from behind her. She jumped as she was caught off-guard and then turned around. Who she saw made her heart jump.

-''Sly? Umm...'' she instantly started to stammer. Sly smiled at her, a smile that could get any girl to go crazy.

-''What are you doing out here, Carmelita? It's cold.'' Sly asked. Now that he said it, Carmelita noticed that she was shivering.

-''Umm… Yeah, it's a little cold, I guess.''

Sly walked over to her and took off his coat. It was very warm for anyone, especially for Sly. He gave the coat to Carmelita and wrapped it around her. She was greatly surprised by this move.

-''You seem to need this more than I do, sweetie.'' Sly said in his friendly and suave voice. Carmelita just gasped. What had he called her?

''Oh my god! He called me sweetie!'' her brain shouted. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the pressure of something around her shoulders. She returned to the dark, silent park of Paris, and saw Sly's face just in front of hers.

-''Come on. You should get back home. It's late.'' He told her. Carmelita just nodded and started walking back towards her house. Sly followed closely behind. Carmelita's heart was beating faster than ever before.

''Holy shit! He had actually talked to me!''

Soon, they were at Carmelita's front door. Sly held up the gate to the stairwell. Carmelita slowly stepped inside, sighing at the feeling of the warmth of being indoors. She carefully stepped up the stairs that led to her apartment door. Just before she was going to open it, she felt her hand being held. She turned her head around and saw Sly's face and smile. She smiled back and turned around fully. Soon, her ears would pick something up that would change her life.

-''Umm… Can I tell you something, Carmelita?'' Sly asked.

-''Of course you can, Sly. What is it?'' she said. Sly gently tugged her arm, and she knew that he wanted her to walk back down the steps. She did so and then felt Sly's arms around her body.

-''I've wanted to tell you this for a long time.'' he said as he embraced her in a light hug. Carmelita was surprised by this action. She shivered in a nice way when she felt his breath hit her neck. What was he about to say?

-''What are you doing, Sly? What do you want to say?''

Sly sighed and released Carmelita.

-''Well… Ok, here goes. Carmelita, close your eyes.'' He demanded in an almost angry voice. Carmelita was slightly scared of this but obeyed and closed her eyes.

-''Carmelita.''

-''Yes?''

-''I love you.''

Before Carmelita could do anything, she felt something press towards her lips. Something really soft and nice. After a few seconds, it disappeared and when she opened her eyes, she saw Sly's chocolate brown eyes staring right into hers. What had he just said?

-''What… Are you saying, Sly? How can you love a shabby girl like me?'' Carmelita asked, greatly surprised. Sly just shook his head and chuckled.

-''Shabby? You're not shabby. You're the cutest, nicest and sweetest person I've ever met.'' He said softly. Carmelita was spellbound by his words.

-''Do you really think so? There's like, ten other girls in our class that are far cuter than me.'' Carmelita sadly said and looked away. She then felt her head being lightly pushed back to the same direction it was looking at before. Sly's wondrous face.

-''No. Those girls are just divas. If they're not mean, they're careless. You, on the other hand, are nice, you care about others, you are simply the sweetest person I've ever seen. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I just didn't have the guts to do it. And I thought you were in love with another boy.''

Carmelita laughed.

-''Really? And I thought you were like, far too good for me.''

Sly shook his head and stroke Carmelita's chin.

-''No one is too good for you. Especially not me. I'm happy in all my heart that you just saw me in that big bunch of other guys. All those perfect guys.''

Carmelita then kissed Sly on his lips.

-''You're perfect. You've always been and always will be.''

From that day onward, Carmelita and Sly were a happy couple. Just around ten years later, they were married and had two wonderful kids.

**(A/N: Just like I said, just a quick one-shot I thought of. Hope you enjoyed and please review!)**


End file.
